Pushing New Limits
by Morgan-Worgan
Summary: Still living in the caves, Wanda decides to make a move in progression of the relationship between Ian and herself. Wanda's POV. One-shot. Ian/Wanda. Lemony.


**A/N: **First try at fanficin' it. So, I thought id keep it light. And I chose to do The Host because not many have been written about it before. Enjoy!

**Wanda's POV:**

Often I wondered about the attributes of a human relationship. I had wandered into these caves not having experienced love for myself, an unwelcome visitor and above all else the greatest threat to the humans living with in the caves.

So much had changed in….who knows how long. Time was not of essence here, deep within the caverns contained in the desert. We did not depend on time to live our lives. We ran by sunset and sunrise here, ate when we were hungry, and slept when we were tired.

I almost felt empty when I awoke without the presence of a second consciousness- without Melanie. I also felt betrayed, the silver bodies of the souls were not meant for this planet. I had asked to be laid to rest with Wes and Walter. How surprised I was to awake in a new tiny body, to feel the room thick with love at the return of my presence. It was almost too overbearing, but comforting to know that Melanie was not the only one they wanted- I was loved too. I felt completely and utterly content, for the first time in my many life cycles.

The rainy season was over, and the heavier work in the fields began to keep the crops from dehydrating. I had just moved into Ian's room and although I felt as if I was intruding at first, slowly we became closer and closer. Realising that our depth of love and outlook for each other had not changed one bit with the change of my body. We soon had no problem showing each other how we felt verbally…..and physically.

He was still cautious, but I didn't mind. I liked the way that he wasn't forceful, he always took my feelings into account, never pushing me too far. I knew it was a struggle for him, maybe even too much to ask for a grown human male to live without something that seemed to rule over the humans lives like a drug. So I decided to give my all to him….

"Wanda, are you sure about this…?" he sounded like he was about to commit a heinous crime.

I answered him by pulling his face closer to my own, intertwining our lips. As I deepened the kiss, he seemed to be just as willing. Strange, how the human mind worked. Body language seemed to rule over all else.

It was a long blissful moment between us before my tiny lungs needed air. I pushed gently on his chest, he got the meaning of my weak communication, and through his ragged breathing moved down to the crook of my neck to start his assault there.

I moaned lightly and held him tighter, mingling my hands within his hair. His right hand moved down the small of my back and lowered me from our standing position onto the bed. Still laying his gentle kisses on my neck, he positioned himself over me so that I would hold none of his weight, but our bodies would still touch.

He propped himself up onto his elbow, too soon, was this as far as he would go?

I need so much more….

"May I?" his hand was resting just under the hem of my plain t-shirt.

I nodded and closed the distance between our faces, placing his lips against mine, while his left hand travelled up my shirt towards my right breast.

My heart was thumping so loudly, I swear Ian could almost hear it.

I parted my lips slightly, still moving them in rhythm with his own, his tongue traced along my bottom lip before finding the opening to my mouth.

The atmosphere in the small cavern was filled with lust and urgency, as we departed ourselves from our clothes. Our lips still attached, Ian began to move his hand down my body, at first I felt a fleeting hint of panic, but that didn't last long, as I begged him with my eyes to really touch me for the first time.

The fingers did not enter the cavern of the delicate flesh between my legs, knowingly too gentle, savouring the feeling for future outcomes. This body may have been weaker than my last and more fragile than most, But my partner already held this knowledge. I would not wait for the future touches I knew may never come. Always being in danger took its toll on love. I wanted more than just his gentle touches from time to time. I wanted to test this bodies limits. I wanted to feel as one with my partner- with Ian. So I told him that, in as little words I could manage.

"Just do it, Ian."

He seemed a little surprised at first, but humans were all to willing, never needing that much of a push. His fingers traced along my entrance, I was guessing by the look in his eyes, he was giving me one more chance to back out. I didn't.

To be honest it was fairly painful at first, as one of his fingers lightly intruded the most private part of my body. But eventually it became pleasurable, and I found myself moaning and gasping for breath embarrassingly at the pleasure of it all.

I inhaled a harsh sliver of breath as our boundaries between species were pushed to their confines. He immediately brought himself to a stop.

"Good or bad?"

"Definitely good."

I was no longer confused by the conflicting feelings of my old body.

This body had no quarrels, I could love my partner with my whole soul- literally.

I just wanted to feel him. There was no doubt that I thought and acted as if I were human myself these days. Although I felt so small in this new body. Smaller than everybody other than the children of this species themselves. I still felt so comfortable with my partner. My partner, still so careful and gentle with me, never knowing when he was stepping out of line. It was difficult to see the line anymore, because I just didn't care. I was ready to give myself to him, in the way of his own species, and I knew that this body would not make that difficult for me.

I knew it would be painful, judging from the feeling of his fingers, but I was undeniably looking forward to the extreme amount of pleasure that would surely follow. As Ian's fingers withdrew from me, I was wondering if he would keep going. As a fleeting thought that crossed my mind, Ian's eyes were hooded, and I was unsure if I looked the same. He would definitely go further; he looked like he couldn't even stop if he wanted to.

As he lowered himself into my body, and broke my barrier of innocence, the pain was intense, but bearable. It slowly diminished, until I was left with only immense pleasure. I couldn't believe I had convinced Ian to follow through with this, and as he began rocking his hips gently into mine, I was already making plans that would allow me to feel as I was right now again.

I was pretty sure if anyone listened close enough they would be able to hear our intertwined moaning throughout the whole scope of the caves, but I really could find it in myself to care at that moment.

We continued into the night, gentle and slow. There was a strange feeling slowly building in the pit of my stomach, and I just couldn't figure it out. Ian quickly pulled himself out from within me, I was confused at first, until I saw his whole body shudder as he whispered my name. I understood, and seeing that, trigged the undoing of the building pleasure from within me. It was an indescribable feeling.

A light sheen of sweat covered both of our bodies, from the humidity of the caves, along with the physical strain of our intimate moment. Eventually the pleasure dissipated, and I was a little smug for having just done that, if not a little disappointed that the moment had ended.

We received both knowing and disapproving look on our shift in the fields later that day. It felt as if there was a permanent tinge of red painted into my features. But I suppose living in a such a confined space, we couldn't really expect to have all that much privacy. I didn't care as much as I thought I would about other people knowing and my mind was surely tainted with the thoughts of the next time we would be intimate in our little room in the caves.

**A/N: **Review and tell me what you thought of it, or if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism.


End file.
